As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, related-art discloses a printer including a housing, a cartridge accommodated in the housing, and an electrode provided in the housing and electrically connected to the cartridge.
According to the printer, for example, the electrode includes a spring portion formed in a coil spring from a metal wire, and a contact portion formed continuously with an end portion of the spring portion in a ring shape along a plane parallel with a center axis line of the spring portion. Further, the housing includes a cylinder portion that covers the spring portion, and a slit through which a portion of the contact portion is configured to protrude toward an inside of a case (e.g., see JP-A-2011-64925). The contact portion of the electrode is formed by tightly winding the metal wire twice. That is, the contact portion has two metal wires arranged parallel with each other in a contact state when seen from a radial direction of the contact portion.
In the printer, a portion of the contact portion protrudes through the slit toward the inside of the casing.